<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowley And The Sin Of Sloth by Puellainrotis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244162">Crowley And The Sin Of Sloth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis'>Puellainrotis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Hates the 14th Century (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Sleeping, Depressed Crowley (Good Omens), Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Ficlet, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of COVID-19, Seven Deadly Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is no stranger to sloth aka when the demon commited the sin of sloth.<br/>Part three of the series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crowley And The Sin Of Sloth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing he gave the humans credit for was the habit of sleeping. He tried it some time after the Fall - he was so tired after it happened; exhausted of living, bored of being, disgusted by existing. He didn’t know much about sleeping back then, but as far as he knew, it was a form of temporary unconsciousness the humans induced at will when they felt like they could not function any longer. Just the perfect thing he needed.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Crowley really liked sleeping, and his ability to sleep through entire centuries at a time came in handy when being conscious became too overwhelming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He really did not like the fourteenth century, so he spend as much of it as he could in his bed. Great nap, he would say if anyone ever asked. Although, it could've been longer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slept through most of the eighteenth century as well, because of the holy water thing, and then holy water knocked him out again over a hundred years later when Aziraphale handed him the tartan thermos. He only slept for about two weeks the second time around, though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The attempted Armageddon, to Aziraphale’s displeasure, called for another fortnight to recharge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And now the coronavirus mess, of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s gotta be all over by June,” he stated some months ago, really convinced that it can’t take longer than that. We are not in the medieval times any more, after all. People know what to do to stop it, right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then in July, he woke up, checked the numbers and laughed at his own foolishness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>People may be more educated on virus transmission now that they were during the old time plagues, but they also somehow manage to be more stupid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Occult being or not, he sometimes needed to pee, especially after he's slept for three months straight. But after a short trip to the bathroom, Crowley went back to bed, rolled on his back and fell asleep again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was already October when he woke up. He gulped, his mouth dry, and opened his heavy eyelids.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crowley spent a few moments just staring at the ceiling before he slowly blinked and reached for his iPhone on the bedside table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Almost seven thousand new coronavirus cases in the UK in the last twenty four hours as of October 1st.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Great. That’s just great. Stupid humans doing everything they should not be doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He called Aziraphale and the angel’s delighted voice, now filled with worry as he was telling Crowley that the situation was not getting any better – quite the opposite, actually – but that they weren't in the official second lockdown yet, almost got Crowley out of bed. He almost packed a few things and went to Aziraphale’s to spend the rest of this nightmare there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Almost.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead, he softly said goodnight again before he hung up the phone, rolled over, tucked his blanket under his chin and fell asleep again for another few months at least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crowley was no stranger to sloth.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaDragonfly">HestiaDragonfly</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>